


There is no truth, just honesty

by OhIgaa



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Depression, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Isolation, One Shot, Short One Shot, Truth, desires, thoughts, warped world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 03:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17952452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhIgaa/pseuds/OhIgaa
Summary: See:Death and pain; only friends in the world who never forget about you.Loneliness and fear; good friends living next door.





	There is no truth, just honesty

**Author's Note:**

> As Polish is my native language, I cried when I dimension to translate this text. When I wrote it in Polish, I felt great. I fell heavily on the ground when I remembered that Polish and English are different and now I have to think how to convey what was in a different language.  
> Bravo me.  
> Greetings,  
> OhIgaa

What your heart desires?  
Probably what each. Silent sighs and a relentless feeling that when your eyes open, you will not find what you are looking for.  
Do you have any hopes?  
Probably so, where the world is deprived of its dirt. Wouldn't it be better if you left it all as it is?  
What's important in your life?  
Nothing, really nothing. You can't say that there is such a thing as unlimited love for the family, or that you'll never give up. This is not important in your life.  
...so what do you have? What?  
Death and pain; only friends in the world who never forget about you. Loneliness and fear; good friends living next door.  
There are also tears that wash away the dirt, but don't bring purity. They flow down the river - deep and wide, destroying everything.  
Small is your heart? Or maybe you are too big for him?  
The packaging that wraps you is an unstable material. Insufficient and too big for an upcoming tornado. What can you do if you are kidnapped by the rushing whirlwind of cruel reality?  
...lala, the evil lady came for me.  
And with her came the evil master.  
But I didn't do anything.  
So why do they sing so ugly?  
...lala, a bad mother came for me.  
And an angry dad came with her.  
But I didn't do anything.  
So why they love ugly?  
...lala, bad love came for me.  
And with her came the wrong end.  
But I didn't do anything,  
So why did I die so nastily?  
...lala....

Hope this is the end?  
This is just the beginning.


End file.
